


Come Stay A While

by pastelwookie



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, what starts as casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwookie/pseuds/pastelwookie
Summary: Ryan needed to get laid, sometimes the worst ideas have the best outcomes.





	

Ryan was pretty sure this wasn't what Jane had meant when she'd suggested that he needed to get laid. Sure he'd done flings and one night stands before, but those were with strangers, and there was never really an easy way to ask this sort of favour. Even though Akmazian had expressed that he would be more than willing. That's all this is, Ryan reminded himself as he crawled through the air duct to the 'abandoned' cargo bay, just a way for himself and his friend to let off some steam. There was no reason Akmazian would discover Ryan's feelings if he kept his mouth shut, didn't say anything stupid, and left afterward before it could become more than a one-time fling. 

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up after all," the teasing note in his voice did nothing to slow Ryan's racing pulse. 

"You're sure you're okay with this? I mean I'm not—" Akmazian cut him off with a large palm over his mouth. 

"Darlin' I assure you that I would not be here if I weren't." Ryan dent his face growing hot and heat pooling in his abdomen as he was crowded up against the cargo bay wall. "You asked for my help, and I agreed. I don't expect you to suddenly fall in love with me, Doctor Dalias, so don't think I don't know what I'm getting into."

A small moan escaped into the hand that was clamped over his mouth and Ryan saw Akmazian's face soften. 

"How do you wanna do this?" The larger man backed off slightly. 

"Maybe just start slow…" Ryan's voice trailed off as he looked at Akmazian, who was grinning at him. 

"Let me know if I should stop then," he replied, cupping Ryan's face and pressing a careful kiss to his bottom lip. 

Ryan sighed and felt the tension in his shoulders lessen as Akmazian continued to trail kisses along his jaw and neck. "Please tell me you have a bed down here."

"Only the best for you darlin'," if anyone had asked Akmazian how he had gotten a bed into the abandoned cargo bay he would have rolled his eyes and implied something along the lines of having connections, but as it stood Ryan was far too busy trying to remove his shirt and stumble in the direction he was being led to ask questions. 

When they finally made it to what was really more of a mattress on the floor than anything else, Ryan had lost his shirt and was setting to work on Akmazian's belt with little of the finesse that the surgeon usually had. Akmazian, finally getting tired of Ryan's clumsy attempts at unbuckling his belt with shaking hands, grabbed the other man’s wrists in one hand and quickly undid his belt and trousers with the other, groaning at the release of pressure on his swollen cock. 

"Mind if I…" Akmazian nodded to where Ryan was straining against the front of his pants, and the doctor nodded quickly. 

Ryan let out a shaky breath as he lifted his hips to allow his pants to be pulled down fully. He'd expected Akmazian to be more aggressive in bed, but the tenderness with which he placed a kiss to the top of Ryan's hip startled a moan out of the other man.

"What do you want, darlin'?" Akmazian smirked up at him and Ryan was pretty sure that he hadn't been this hard since the last time he'd dropped his pants in front of Akmazian, and those circumstances had been less than ideal. 

"Touch me." 

"You gonna ask nicely, Ryan? Or should I stop?"

Ryan pulled on his hair. "Oh my god please touch me, Ak—" he stopped short as Akmazian took him into his mouth and Ryan's brain short-circuited. No way would this be a one time thing. 

To say that Akmazian was skilled with his mouth would be an understatement. In fact, if he kept doing that with his tongue, Ryan was sure that this would be over embarrassingly fast. 

When a slick finger teased over his entrance, he spoke up. "Wait!"

Akmazian stopped immediately. "Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" His concern would have been endearing if Ryan weren't almost on the edge of coming. 

"No no, you're fine. Just… maybe slow down or this isn't going to last much longer."

"That so?" Akmazian's grin was smug as he crawled up to kiss the other man. Ryan moaned against his lips as their cocks slid together. 

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and rolling their hips together lazily, until Akmazian pulled their lips apart. 

"Can I fuck you?" The question was barely more than a whisper against Ryan's lips but the doctor found himself nodding, wide eyed with anticipation.

Pressing another kiss to Ryan's lips, Akmazian sat up and reached for a tube of lube that he had conveniently left next to the mattress. Ryan's eyes fluttered shut and he gasped as he felt Akmazian's index finger circle his hole. "Just relax baby, tell me if I'm hurtin' ya," he whispered reassuringly against Ryan's neck where he was leaving an impressive trail of marks. When he sensed that the doctor had relaxed enough, he slipped his first finger inside. 

The stretch of it was amazing. A small whine escaped the back of Ryan's throat as he pressed back against Akmazian's thick finger as it moved in and out of him in an agonizingly slow rhythm. When he was finally given a second finger, Ryan had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. Akmazian had found his prostate without issue and was massaging it in a way that was making Ryan see stars. Time stopped feeling linear as Akmazian stretched and teased at his hole, eventually adding a third finger and massaging Ryan’s balls in his other hand.

"Ak please," he gasped, "I need more."

Akmazian moaned softly into Ryan's mouth, "you sound so nice when you beg." He continued to stretch Ryan open slowly but he did slip a third finger in and the doctor's eyes fluttered shut at how wonderfully full he felt. 

"Akmazian," Ryan whined, rolling his hips impatiently and dragging his fingernails down the other man's back. 

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me. Please, I need you to fuck me."

Akmazian groaned as he rolled on a condom and pressed inside of Ryan. Instantly, the smaller man wrapped his legs tight around Akmazian's hips. For a moment they were completely still before Ryan let out a shaky breath and tentatively rocked his hips. 

"You're okay, babe?" Akmazian's voice came out shaky. 

"Yeah, fuck, just please move."

The grin that spread across Akmazian's face was hidden in the crook of Ryan's neck as he slowly pulled out of the tight heat and pressed back in. As they gradually established a rhythm, the two men panted against each other's skin. Akmazian reached down between them at some point to stroke Ryan in time with his thrusts, and the way the doctor's head tipped back when he moaned at the contact was the most beautiful thing Akmazian had ever seen. 

"'M so close, Ryan. I want you to come first though. Please?"

"Ugh fuck, Akmazian," Ryan groaned, "me too."

As the pace sped up, Ryan's hands struggled to find purchase against Akmazian's torso while he arched his back desperately. Finally he came with a shout as Akmazian continued to fuck him through his orgasm, coming soon after and collapsing next to him. 

As them both came down, Akmazian carded his fingers tenderly through Ryan's soft pink hair. Humming contentedly, Ryan rolled over to look at Akmazian properly. "We should, ah, do that again some time," he mumbled, his face heating up to match his hair, "if you want I mean…"

Akmazian smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, "I would love to."

He really did mean to leave and be on time for his shift in the clinic, but as Ryan felt himself growing drowsy, he couldn't convince himself to leave the warm bed. "Do you mind if I stay? Just for a little while."

In answer, Akmazian pulled him closer and tucked his chin over Ryan's head. Certain hypochondriacs from the kitchens could wait for the clinic, Ryan decided as he drifted off to sleep, safely tucked against Akmazian's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I wrote it a long time ago back when season three seemed within reach. Come yell at me about Eos 10 on twitter @pastelwookie or on tumblr buttscentedbreathmints.tumblr.com


End file.
